mirilarinfandomcom-20200214-history
Emerald Spire 33.0 - The Fabrication Control Room
With the doorway open, everyone formed up and made to head into the next room. As the automatic door opened with the touch of the disembodied robot arm they still carried, the lights flicked on and they could see the spire stretching through the room as in many rooms before it. This time, however, a complicated machine seemed to be built all around it, drawing power from the crystal to feed its lights and functions. Thick cables and wires stretched to several large, open, metal pods arranged around the edges of the room. When Marin stepped in he could hear whirring and clicking as things activated: four large combat droids each stepped out of their pods while a swarm of reclaimer robots poured from a fifth. Wasting no time, Marin ran to the machine where Host directed him and plugged the disembodied head into a jack like he had in the former room. Combat broke out: Ismail and Amara used their magic to hinder and hamper the large robots while Marin and Kormon whaled on them with their magical weaponry and fists. Jaquarl stayed mostly out of the way with Vibol, tossing what little spells he knew that could harm the fire-, electricity- and weapon-resistant golems. The reclaimers crawled up onto the ceiling and repeatedly grabbed Kormon, hauling him up and throwing him at the ground much to his rage. Whenever a golem fell, one of the pods activated and seconds later a new golem marched out, ready to continue the battle. Amara, at the direction of Marin, ran over to the control panel where numerous lights and screens seemed to be flashing and acting bizarrely; she tried her best to decipher their meanings, tapping and switching things in an attempt to be helpful to Host. Eventually, Host's voice came out of the walls, informing them that he had nearly finished. Soon after, the pods started to deactivate, ceasing the flow of combatants. When only a single robot remained, the rest lying in scrapped piles on the ground, the lone combat droid suddenly seized up and ceased moving. Almost immediately, it twitched back to life as Host's voice came from it, exclaiming how good it was to have hands. Host thanked them profusely for the assistance and was overjoyed that he could now restore the spa and its attendants to full working capacity. He was not thrilled with his current body but dismissed it as he knew that he could fabricate himself a proper one now at his leisure. Host inquired as to where the adventurers were headed next; when they said that they intended to go further down, Host rather happily asked if they might find Magelord Tol L'ren and see if they might send someone to drop in and give some updated orders as they had gone a rather long time without. The group had a rather confusing conversation as Host could not comprehend that, just perhaps, his master that he had not heard from in over two thousand years might be dead and the adventurers could not begin to understand how the extremely advanced machines here worked. Host seemed unconvinced that there was any sort of danger though the adventurers voiced concern that the fabrication device might be used for ill aims: no one posed a threat to the Magelord's interests in their own castle, and it would take a very skilled programmer indeed to wrest control of the fabrication device away from him for their own purposes. Kormon remained less than convinced. Exhausted from all of the fighting, the group took Host's offer up to return to the spa and they all took time to rest and relax.Category:Emerald Spire